Danny Phantom: Transformations
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to become the opisite of what you are? Well, one day, Danny and Valerie get to find out. Rating is for language. Also if you all think the rating is too low, let me know in a review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Just in case you're wondering after you read this, "Where the hell did he come up with this idea?" If anyone remembers the episode, Attack of the killer garage sale, we saw Danny act like he was from the inner city, so I thought, 'What the hell? Why not?' And as to the change in Valerie's personality, I'm from Kansas City, Missouri, and I've never seen an African American Goth girl, so I figured it would be a good idea to explore what she might be like if she went Goth. So, if I am inaccurate in any way, or if I offend anyone of the gothic culture, I am truly sorry, for this is a complete work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes, other than that enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Danny Phantom: Transformations: Chapter one

It was the last day of summer vacation, and for fourteen year old Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom, things were going as well as usual, meaning he was being hunted down by the Amity Park ghost huntress, A.K.A. Valerie Gray, but little did the both of them know that after that evening, things were going to change permanently.

"Slow down, and let me destroy you, Phantom!" An angry Valerie exclaims.

"That is sooo not gonna happen!" Danny replies.

When all of a sudden, a familiar feminine voice exclaims, "Hello dipsticks! I hope you're prepared for me to rock your world, Permanently!"

"What? Ember! That's it! You're going back to the ghost zone!" Danny exclaims.

"That's what you think!" Ember says, then turns her guitar knob to a new setting, and plays one hell of a power ballad. The shockwaves shot straight towards Danny and Valerie, causing them both to be blown away, and fall into unconsciousness.

Danny was the first to recover, and he groggily made his way, after de-transforming, back to his house. Were once he had gotten there, he went up to his room, and was asleep in a matter of moments.

Shortly after Danny had left, Valerie had awoken, and made her way home. But little did the both of them realize that those shockwaves would alter their personality.

It was about six in the morning when Danny had woke up, and he felt different, he wasn't supposed to be at school for another three hours, and he needed to pick out his wardrobe. So he went to his closet and grabbed his most baggy pair of jeans, a white wife beater, and his Nike' air force ones.

He then proceeded to catch the first city bus of the morning to the downtown area, to go and get his hair styled, he didn't know why, but he had the desire to get his hair done up in cornrows.

He finally had arrived at the urban jungle barber shop, took a seat, and even though everyone there laughed at first when they heard the "White boy" ask for braids, there was no doubt in their minds afterwards that this style suited him.

Danny proceeded to purchase a bandanna, and tie it around his forehead. When all was said and done, Danny had made a few new friends, who decided to give him a lift to school. But before he went to school, he went home and got his CD player, and Lil' Jon and the eastside boys, kings of krunk album, and then he was ready to go.

Danny wasn't the only one who was going through some "Changes". Valerie, had spent most of the night using clothing spray paint, to paint her clothes all black. She proceeded to get up early that morning, and head to the Hot Topic to purchase some skull and crossbones earrings, black eyeliner, and dark purple lipstick.

Instead of her traditional skirt and tank top combo, she picked up a pair of jet black cargo pants, steel toe combat boots, and a v-neck black tank top, cut at the stomach area.

And just before she left the store, she picked up Disturbed's new CD, Ten Thousand Fists. (Authors note: Just to let everyone know, that cd is damn good, it features a remake of the classic, Land Of Confusion.)

When Danny had arrived at school, he was immediately "Greeted" by resident jerk and jock, Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fen-tonio! What are you supposed to be? Oh, I got it! A Loser!" Dash Taunts.

"Listen mutha' fucka', if ya'll don't raise the fuck up outta' ma' face, ima' fuck you up" Danny says smirking.

"That's it loser! Prepare to get a face full of fist!" Dash exclaims angrily.

"Knuck if ya' buck, mutha' fucka'!" Danny says, still smirking.

Dash then begins to swing straight at Danny's face, but he quickly dodges it, and knocks him in the jaw, then straddles his waist and proceeds to pummel the shit out of him.

Once he knew Dash was out cold, he proceeded to get off of him, and walk through the crowd of staring people, until the erupted into applause. Paulina then comes over to him and says, "Hey Danny, that was pretty cool how you kicked his ass!"

'Shi' bitch, it was nothing." Danny says smirking.

"Bitch!" Paulina exclaims.

"Hey, don' start trippin' and shit, I mean bitch as a gentle term to describe a fine ass woman like yo' self." Danny says to her.

Paulina then blushes, and says, "Well, I…I like your hair, I hope I see you later on." And with that both parted ways to head to class.

Authors note: So, what did everybody think? I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you guys liked "Ghetto Danny" as much as I liked creating him. Next chapter, we take a look between how Danny and Valerie's first day of their sophomore year is going, and we'll see how Sam will react to Valerie's new style. Also, you can expect Danny to curse a lot in this fic, so don't flame, that's the reason why this fic is rated the way it is. Anyway, please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey everyone, I've returned with chapter two of Danny Phantom: Transformations. And I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you're opinions mean so much. Anyway, in this chapter I am proud to introduce, "Goth girl Valerie", also if I am inaccurate in portraying her as a Goth in anyway, I beg of you to let me know, its one thing on how I'm portraying Danny, because how he's acting is just a mirror reflection of myself. But, portraying Valerie as a Goth is a little trickier. So, any suggestions as to how I could make her more "Goth-like" would be appreciated. Other than that, enjoy chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Danny Phantom: Transformations: Chapter two

It had been a few hours into the school day, and Sam, Tucker and Danny, or D-Dogg as he was being called by the other gangsta's in the school were sitting at their table at lunch. Sam and Tucker couldn't believe that this was Danny, but they accepted him anyway.

Then Valerie came over to their table, dressed in her all black outfit. The look on Sam's face was priceless; it was a mix of fury and shock.

"Wh…Why in the hell are you dressed like that?" Sam asks.

In a monotone voice, showing no emotion in the scowl her face was producing (Which made Sam shudder with fear) she looks at her and says, "Excuse me Manson, but Gothic rule number one, states that I am not to care what anyone thinks about my appearance."

Sam was speechless, she then glanced over to Valerie's right hand and noticed the book, The Gothic Bible, and said, and "You're serious I can't believe it! Hey Val, you wanna come with me to the poetry of the dead, poetry reading tonight?"

Valerie then looks at Danny and says, "Sure, but there's something I need to do first."

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"This." Valerie says, sits down next to Danny, wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him deeply.

When she broke away Danny looks at her and says, "Damn girl! You is the finest damn bitch I ever scene! But why'd ya' go an' do dat'?"

"Cause, it's about damn time I had a fake-out make-out with you, eh' Danny. So, you wanna go out with me, Phantom?" Valerie asks, shocking both Sam and Tucker.

"Fo' Sho'!" Danny exclaims.

"H…How did you know?" Sam asks, shocked beyond belief.

"Well, after me and Danny were attacked by that Ember girl, we were both knocked unconscious, unbeknownst to Danny, I saw him De-transform, back into Danny Fenton. I played it off until about fifteen minutes ago, when I decided that I loved him too much to let something that foolish get in the way." Valerie says to them, explaining the whole situation.

"Oh, yu's guys otta' check ish' shit out!" Danny exclaims, smirking, then pulls out an Ecto-gun, fashioned to look like a replica of a Gloc 9 (a gangsta's best friend).

"Holy shit! Danny you better put that away before Lancer sees it!" Tucker says panicking.

"Shi' you right." Danny says smirking, and puts the gun back into the tops of his jeans.

"Holy shit! If it ain't ma' Lil' nigga' D-Dogg!" An African American teen exclaims.

"Hey, wassup wit' it, ma' brutha'? Guys, dis' is my homie Greg, A.K.A. Sir Sinister. Sir Sinister, dis' is ma' friends, and ma' girl, Sam, Tuck, and Val, Val is my girl, yadadamsayin', yadadammean'?" Danny says smiling.

"Damn, mutha' fucka', ya'll show' can pick some fine ass bitches. Hey, while I'm here, I wanna ask ya' sumthin', In private." Greg says smirking.

"Sho'" Danny replies.

The both of them step over to the side and begin to talk.

"Hey listen, ma' boys Ed the third and Gin Rummy is headin' down from Woodcrest, they'z talkin' bout' robbin' the shit outta the Amity Park bank, is you in?" Greg asks.

"Fo' sho'." Danny says smirking.

"Ait' then ma' nigga', I'll pick ya' up afta' school, and ya' might wanna bring that new gloc." Greg says to him.

"Ait' then ma' nigga', I'll holla' atcha' lata'." Danny says to him, and with that Greg left.

A few hours later, about fifteen minutes before Danny was to be picked up by Greg, Vlad appeared and says to him, "Hello Daniel, I've come to make you an offer."

"I ain't got time dis' shit! Listen ma' nigga' back da' fuck up fore' I aim dis' gloc up atcha' dome, and split dat' skull a' yo's', biiiaaatttccchhh!" Danny says, taking his gun out.

"Daniel, I… I…" Vlad says, stammering.

"Keeeyahhh, Bi-acth!" Danny exclaims, pulls out the Fenton thermos, and sucks Vlad into it. And after that, Vlad was never heard from again.

After that, Danny put the thermos back into his backpack and continued to wait for Greg. About five minutes later he had arrived with Ed Wuncler the third and Gin Rummy.

"Sup' wit' it ma' nigga'." Greg says to him.

"I'm ready, if you guys is." Danny says to them.

"Ait' then, let's raise the fuck up outta' here." Ed says to them.

Authors note: Hey everyone, what'd ya'll think? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm going to give an early disclaimer, I do not own the characters Ed Wuncler the third and/or Gin Rummy, they are characters in the show The Boondocks. Which is one of the funniest cartoons on TV. Also, I'm going to warn everyone now, Danny is going to use the term Nigga occasionally, this is not to be confused with the term nigger which is a racial slur. In my opinion, the term nigga is associated with a person of African descent who is proud of their race. So if anyone finds this term offensive, I'm sorry, but I will not change Danny's personality for anyone, so do not flame me for how this is. Next chapter, Danny, Ed, Rummy and Greg have a heist at the Amity Park Bank and trust, and Ember targets her next two victims for her personality altering treatment…Sam and Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: At the request of one of my reviewers, I'm gonna have to put Riley in this fic. So, if I'm a little off on his personality, bare with me, I've only just bought season one of The Boondocks. Also, as I mentioned at the end of chapter two, Sam and Tucker will undergo some "changes" of their own. And lastly, this chapter brought to you in part by the holy grail's of modern medicine, Viagra and No-Doz. Now, on with chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Danny Phantom: Transformations: Chapter three

"Ait' mutha' fucka's, this is it, my lil' nigga' Riley is on the look out." Ed says to Danny.

"Ait'." Danny says.

A few minutes later Danny, Rummy, Ed and Greg had arrived at the Amity Park Bank and trust. Shortly after they had arrived, Riley walked over to their van and says to Ed, "Hey listen, our Intel has it set up so security camera's is out, ait'?"

"Ait' then, listen if anybody, wants to back out say so now, or shut tha' fuck up!" Gin Rummy says.

After a few seconds of silence, Ed gives Riley an AK 47 Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle, and says, "It's go time, ma' nigga's."

"Don't forget your earplugs this time Ed!" Rummy says to him.

"Ait'." Ed replies, but puts them in his pocket anyways, thus forgetting to put them in his ears.

Rummy and Ed then proceed to kick in the door to the bank, and Danny exclaims, "Nobody move a God-damn muscle!"

And somewhere in the distance, the song Raid by Madvillain could be heard.

Rummy smirked at how Danny beat him to the punch, he then heard Ed yell out, he then thinks to himself 'Damnit! That dumbass forgot his earplugs again!'

"Ait' mutha' fucka's, if ya'll wanna live show us the fuck ta' the money!" Riley exclaims.

A cashier stammers, but says, "Ri…Right this w…way."

He then leads then to a back room, to a vault, where they load several bags up with cash, diamonds and whatnot. Then the five of them made their way out of there, only to find the police waiting for them, about fifteen armed S.W.A.T. cars were awaiting them to arrest them.

"Goddamn it! I'm too young to go to jail!" Riley exclaims.

"Listen, you guys make a run for it, an' I'll distract them, got it?" Danny says to them.

"Thanks ma' nigga." Greg says to Danny.

"Just have ma' share ready." Danny says, the four of them nod, and then leave.

"Goin' ghost!" With that Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. Except his attire was different; he had bright white dreadlocks, A jet-black trench coat, a black throw back jersey, pearl white timberlands, and jet black baggy jeans, and finally in the middle of his chest was a silver iced-out chain with a huge medallion that looked like his emblem in the front.

"Ait' mutha fucka's, let's see wha' cha' got!" Danny exclaims, and proceeds to whip out his Ecto-Gloc, turn it sideways, and before any of the cops could get off a shot, he had blasted the shit out of their cars, laying to waist any hope of them catching him or his friends.

Danny then proceeded to fly off and catch up with his friends, he found them parked a few miles away, and they were changing the license plates.

He proceeded to land a few feet away from them, and De-Transform, he then walks over to them, and says smirking to Rummy, "Ait' ma' nigga' where's ma' share?"

Meanwhile, across town, Valerie, Sam and Tucker had just left the Poetry reading, when all of a sudden Ember appears and says, "Time to eliminate you once and for all, Dipsticks!"

"Oh Crap! It's Ember!" Tucker exclaims.

"Yeah, It's me alright Baby-Pop, and I'm gonna rock your world, Permanently!" Ember exclaims, and with that, plays the same power cord that she did that transformed Danny and Valerie.

Valerie jumps out of the way, but Sam and Tucker weren't quick enough. Once the damage was done Valerie pulled out her Ecto-Gun and blasted Ember's guitar to smithereens.

Ember then screams, "You idiot! Look at what you've done!"

"Fix the spell you put on them!" Valerie screams at her.

"Not gonna happen! When you destroyed my guitar, you made the effects permanent!" Ember exclaims.

"You got to be kidding me!" Valerie exclaims in terror.

"No way, Dipstick, I ain't kiddin' ya', now I'm outta here!" Ember says, smirking and laughing the whole time.

As Valerie watched Ember fly off back to the ghost zone, she then glanced over at Sam and Tucker, who were still unconscious, and all she could think is 'Oh dear sweet lord, what are they going to do, how are they going to act, I guess we'll find out when they come to.'

Authors note: Hey everyone, I know, I know, cliffhanger, but I will definitely make up for it next chapter, when I introduce Tuck the jock, and Samantha Manson, the new

Most-popular girl in Casper high, looks like Paulina is going to play second drummer to her now. Anyway, please review, thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
